ArtShipping
ArtShipping is the belief that Liz and Christian belong in a romantic relationship. It is not considered canon. The name for this shipping is deprived by the fact that Christian and Liz both aspire to be cartoonists Evidence Christian's hints *Far before the Gym Buddies were formed, Christian and Liz knew each other since they were on the same bus. He was willing to show Liz his "Invader Zim" comic. *During the summer (2011), Christian would always apologize to Liz whenever he couldn't attend an event. *Christian was shown to be very happy when Liz told Christian how good his "Invader Zim" art was. *During his senior year of high school, Christian would always let Liz sit with him on the bus. *When Jacob convinced Liz that Rob had no interest in her, Liz sadly rested her head on Christian's shoulder during their bus ride home. He didn't seem to mind this. *During his senior year of high school (2010-2011), Christian would always sit next to Liz during her art class when he worked on art during his lunch block. *When Liz accused Christian of having a crush on her, Christian agreed to this. However, he later admitted he wasn't being serious when he said this. *Christian was very sincere after Liz continously apologized for cutting his face on accident. **He even went as far as to lie to his mother about what really caused the cut. *''I Dare You'' **Christian agreed to a bet with Liz regarding who can draw the best heart for their art class. **Christian was shown to be very grateful when Liz declared him the winner of the bet. **Christian told Liz he really liked her heart drawing. Liz's hints *Liz started a never-ending poke war with Christian, which can be taken as a sign of flirting. *During the summer (2011), Liz continously tried to get Christian to attend activities the Gym Buddies were partaking in. *Liz refused to let Chelsea and Rob replace Christian when Christian became too busy to spend time with them. *During the summer (2011), Liz admitted to Rob that she missed Christian a lot. **However, this is not really considered evidence, seeing that the rest of the Gym Buddies missed him as well. *During her junior year of high school (2011-2012), Liz gave Butters a caterpiller plushie to give to Christian. She explained that the doll reminded her of him. *When Jacob convinced Liz that Rob had no interest in her, Liz sadly rested her head on Christian's shoulder during their bus ride home. *When Liz accidently cut Christian's face during one of their poke wars, Liz had a hard time forgiving herself. *Liz was shown to be very sad upon Christian's graduation, seeing that he wouldn't be with her during her junior year of high school **However, this is also not really considered evidence since she felt the same about Butters graduating. *''Time Of Dying'' **Liz wanted Christian to be Zim to match her GIR costume. **Liz was shown to be upset when Christian refused to dress up for Halloween due to his religion. *''I Dare You'' **Liz made a bet with Christian to see who could draw the best heart for their art class. **Upon seeing how good his heart came out, Liz automatically declared Christian the winner of the bet. **Liz smiled upon hearing Christian compliment her on her drawing. Other evidence *Liz and Christian have similar goals in life and bond through this. *Liz and Christian both love the television show "Invader Zim". *In the canon future of the Gym Buddies, Liz and Christian work together on a cartoon. *''The Really Lame And Unoriginal Super Hero Episode'' **Liz and Christian were the two evil over lords in this episode. Category:Shippings